This is Flying
by dearxXxjamie
Summary: [OneShot][Pre HBP][Complete] Ron takes Hermione onto a broomstick, and shows her the true meaning of flying. PG for one cuss word!


I stepped onto the empty field and felt a slight breeze that rippled my shirt. No, I wasn't wearing a robe like some people think we do all the time. I was wearing a black t-shirt that had the words, "ALMOST" in bold letters, and some baggy blue jeans. I was wearing a trucker hat that mad my hair lie flat against my eras. I had grown quite a bit of hair, now past my ears. It was being moved by the wind also, flapping like a bright red flag.  
  
I put my broom, a Comet 260, between my legs and kicked off from the ground. It was very dark outside, the only light coming from the moon. That's how I liked it. I could sail on my broom, get lost in the stars, to think. What I had, what I could have, what I didn't have, what I could never have. About people, emotions, feelings...her.  
  
She was who I thought about the most. She was the person who haunted my dreams. She was the only person I had loved my whole life. I had certainly liked a few people, but love just never came my way. That vela that had kissed me when I was 14-yeah, it was amazing, but the only thing I felt was her lips on my cheek. No buzzing in my head, my body didn't go numb...but when I was 15 and SHE had kissed me...there was nothing like it. I couldn't concentrate, I felt light-headed. I had kept my hand on my cheek for the longest time that Harry had to jerk it off. Nothing could compare to that.  
  
I rose high, so high I felt like I could touch the moon. I tried to think of something else, like the beauty of the night sky, I saw her beauty in it. She was as beautiful as the night sky. She was more than that. Not many people saw her as an emotional or beautiful person. But I saw so much of that. She could hold so many emotions that would have made me burst. But she keeps them inside. I know how she keeps her cool. Reading, studying her brains out, gaining as much as she can to just block out all those emotions.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
I jumped at the sound of my name, only being used to the sound of the wind. I nearly fell, but gained my balance, and squinted at the ground. And there she was. Waiting for me. I always hoped she'd be there, just looking for me, wanting to be with me. I knew she wanted to find me, but she didn't necessarily want to be with me. I flew to the ground, and hovered in front of her.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Your mother wondered where you were. I'll just tell her," Hermione turned to go, but I grabbed her arm. She turned to back to me, a confused look in her eyes. "Hermione...have-have you ever flew?" I asked. Her eye brows furrowed. "Ron. You know I'm afraid-" I cut her off. "Hermione! Have you ever been so many feet off the ground that you could put your hand through a cloud? Have you ever felt you could touch the moon, you seemed so close? Have you ever just wanted to fly away from your emotions, your problems, everything hard in this world?"  
  
She was speechless. "Fly with me," I whispered. She backed away. "Just forget your fear. Forget everything. Leave everything on the earth. Everything you cry for, everything that hurts, everything you fear, just leave it here," I whispered. She looked hesitantly at the broom, but I could see a tempted look in her eye. "What if I fall?" she whispered. "I'll catch you," I said. "What if you don't?" she said. "Hermione. That will never happen," I said. my hand let go of her arm, but I grabbed her hand.  
  
I pulled her towards the broom, and she climbed on. She took a tight hold of my waist, and buried her face in my back. I could tell she had squeezed her eyes shut. "Hold on," I whispered as I kicked off from the ground. I didn't need to say that, for she already had a death grip on my waist. I wanted her to hold me. I wanted to hold her.  
  
I heard her gasp as her feet left the ground. "Ron," she whispered into my back. "Hermione. Nothing, nothing, will happen to you while I am here," I said. She loosened her grip, but not by much. I smiled, and went higher. "Hermione look up. Don't you dare look down," I said quietly. Hermione didn't remove her grip, but she lifted her face from my back and looked up. She saw millions of stars and the moon.  
  
"This what you meant-being so close to the moon you could almost touch it?" she whispered. I nodded. "Hermione I'm about to ask you something, but you don't have to do it. But it would be the experience of a lifetime. Remove your hands. Spread them out wind," I said. "What?" she asked, shocked. "I said-" she cut me off. "Yes, I heard you. But-why?"  
  
"This broom-yeah, it lifts you into the air. But it's not flying. Not even close. If you forget it's there, spread out your arms, and just float on air-that is flying. Just try moving your hands first. I won't move," I said. "Okay," she said. She slowly removed her hands, but quickly grabbed onto me again. She was determined to do it though, I could see it in her eyes. I could see everything in her eyes. That's where she shoves her emotions. Hoping someone would see them, and notice her for something other than brains. The way I saw her.  
  
She slowly removed her hands again, and spread her arms out. "There's no wind," she said. I smiled. "I know. But there will be when I move." She looked at me with wide eyes. "Just grip the broom with your legs," I said. "Ready?" She nodded. I leaned slightly forward, and the broom began to move.  
  
She gasped, but didn't move. I went faster, making the wind press against her. She smiled, and closed her eyes. Her hand blew out behind her. She was enjoying it, I could tell. I could always tell. Except the way she felt about me. She began to laugh her beautiful laugh. She opened her eyes, and I could tell she had had enough. I started towards the ground.  
  
When we got there, I hopped off first, and helped her down. As I picked her up, she looked me in the eye. I wanted to tell her so much it hurt. But I couldn't. I put her down, and she smiled at me. I expected her to go inside immediately, but she stood there, smiling.  
  
"What?" I asked. "Ron," she said. "This was-by far the best night I have ever had with a boy. Ever." My eyes narrowed. "What about Victor?" She scoffed. "Bastard. First night at his house he tries to get me in bed. Didn't you wander why I came back on the SECOND DAY?"  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" I cried angrily. How could he do that? Hermione shouldn't be treated that way! He didn't even know her. He couldn't even pronounce her name, for Christ's sake! "Ron, relax!" she said. "He could've raped you! He doesn't even care about your heart!" I cried in anger. "And you do?" she asked suspiciously. "Yes!" I cried.  
  
Then, I realized I'd said too much. My ears I knew were the shade of cherries, and my face was burning with embarrassment. But she smiled at me. She slowly raised her hand, and I watched it's every move with wide eyes. As it landed on my cheek, I looked back at her, eyes as big as galleons.  
  
"Ron. I'm fine," she said softly. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly leaned in, and kissed her. Sparks shot through my body, my hands practically dripping with sweat. I had never ever felt something like this. It felt like I was falling in love all over again. She pulled away, and stared at me with a blank mask.  
  
I expected her to run away, and never want to even look at me again. But she didn't. She stood there, just looking at me. "Hermione, I'm so sorry," I whispered. I looked at the ground, ashamed of my rude behavior. She cupped my chin, and made me look up at her. "What are you sorry for?"  
  
"I just-pounced on you. I kissed you," I said. "I know you didn't want me too." Hermione had confusion in her eyes again. "Ron. Flying may have been my best experience with a boy, but that was the best experience of my life," she said. "I just couldn't stop myself. I have been wanting to do that for as long as I can remember," I said. "What stopped you?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Fear, rejection, guilt. Losing a friend," I said. "Well, you don't have to fear that," she said. "What-" but she raised a finger to his lips. "Shh... Just kiss me again." I smiled happily, and we kissed for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Hermione finally pulled away. She began to walk towards the house, but turned and looked at me, biting her lip while grinning. Our hands were still linked, so they were spread out in front of us. "Goodnight," she whispered, and walked away, my hand slipping out of hers.  
  
Did you like it? 


End file.
